


Sixth Sense

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Curses, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-17
Updated: 2006-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A sixth sense cannot make up for a total lack of common sense.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixth Sense

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Sixth Sense"

She tried, but Hana couldn’t pinpoint the day she had stopped thinking of her powers as a sixth sense instead of a curse. It hadn’t been when she was a child, certainly. She had been terrified, and hurting, and horrified by what had happened.

And it hadn’t happened immediately upon meeting Tohru and Uo. Their friendship was the most precious thing in her life, but it certainly wasn’t a magical cure.

Even the moment she had found control of her mind and silenced the waves hadn’t changed her outlook. She had still been scared, and waiting for the other shoe to drop and the waves to return.

But, somewhere, between gaining control and this moment, her opinion of her powers had changed. And thinking about it, Hana realized that she was right. She didn’t have a curse. She simply had an extra sense.


End file.
